


谎 言

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: 盖文·李德爱上了一个人





	谎 言

**Author's Note:**

> 所有想法始于最后一句

这是个梦。盖文意识到。因为RK900还活着。他们两个并肩贴在一辆破车后面，RK900在他右边，手上安静迅速地换好弹夹，然后对他转过头。

  
“——文？”他不太能听见RK900在叫他，仿佛将要溺毙在深海，周围的声音都变得漫漶不清，只看见RK900好看的嘴唇一开一合。盖文有些茫然，抬眼去看，RK900正看着他，眼神柔和，模拟皮肤干净、柔软。没有血污。

  
“——你在走神。”这次他能听清了。耳膜还在隐隐作痛，但RK900的声音变得无比清晰。他想起来了。“专心，盖文。我们在出任务。”

  
我知道，盖文想，就和上次一样。但我还想听你叫我的名字。而且不专心又能怎样呢，这只是个梦。

  
“不要担心。”RK900的手覆盖上他的。很温暖。他已经记不清上次拥有这样的温度是什么时候。“就要结束了，然后我们就一起回去。”

  
你没有。盖文想说。但那时他还不知道。“随你。”所以他这样说了，既不回应也不拒绝。RK900没有说话。他过去很多次露出这种过分人类的表情，但盖文总是装作没有看见。

  
背景有枪声响起。盖文这才发现他身上有好几处伤口，但他没有感觉到疼。“你去后面接应康纳，”那时RK900这样说，没有拿枪的手握紧了他的，但那时盖文什么都不明白。“这里有我。”

  
很多次——以前的时候，盖文几乎没有听过RK900的话。比如RK900给他的脱因咖啡，或者叫他不要在福勒面前说脏话。他总是反其道而行，偶尔操一顿会老实一点，像一个被宠坏了的孩子。只有那一次他点点头，什么都没说——他的脚听话地站起来开始往外跑。周围的景色变得模糊，在他身后快速倒退。他想停下来，想回到RK900身边，但后面已经没有路，只有RK900一个人的影子，靠在那辆破车后面，越来越小。

  
跑。他的脑子里响起一个声音催促着他。我该跑去哪呢。心脏梗在喉头，盖文在梦里渐渐呼吸困难。他哪也去不了。唯一的归属之地就在身后，但他的腿不听指挥，机械地跑着、跑着，把RK900远远甩在身后。他无法回头，无法挽留，因为这只是一个梦。

  
太愚蠢了。

  
革命之后，在马库斯为首的仿生人的努力下，新的法案公布，第一对人类与仿生人结合的伴侣很快在底特律公开亮相，媒体的报道铺天盖地，占据了报纸的每一个头条。这太愚蠢，盖文想。把感情寄托于人造的机器。他想起过去看过的一部老电影，粉红色的模糊色调里，一个男人爱上了他的语音AI。他把爱全部灌输给一块小小的屏幕，但他连自己家门都不能踏出去一步。

  
盖文嗤之以鼻。感情过于复杂，爱与恨，得与失，还有介于这两个极端之间似是而非的纠结。仿生人是人类的造物，一件机器，类人的皮囊包裹住底下的那堆塑料和电线。一个会笑会流泪的人偶，就可以被承认是一个人么？他的楼上也住进来一对新住户，人类和仿生人。每天早上莺莺燕燕，手牵着手一起下楼。盖文懒得去想他们之间相处的屁事，他也不在乎别人怎么想。人与人之间的事情从来没有尽头，究竟是怎样的勇气，把希望寄托给一块人造的塑料？

  
所以他毫无内疚地使用RK900。有什么关系？他终于把RK900拉下水的时候想。他什么都不懂。开始只是醉酒过后的消遣，和RK900，他的同事、搭档、最讨厌的仿生人。他只需要一点安慰，无关感情和付出，只要是一个容器，一个物件，盛放无处安放的自己。

  
他本该在第一次之后停下，跟RK900扯一些无赖的借口，然后点到为止。但是他是人类，贪得无厌，偏爱不求回报的索取。无数个夜晚，他仰面躺在床上，被高高地抛上浪潮的顶端，再被一双手稳稳接住。他在一个机器的怀抱里得到了久违的安宁。偶尔一个人入睡的夜晚，盖文会想起这个事实。旁边的床铺空着，他在床上翻来覆去，莫名的情绪在黑暗中疯狂滋长，他不得不承认自己的确有点习惯了身边躺着一块一动不动的塑料，习惯当夜晚结束时，仿生人虚假的呼吸规律地喷在他后颈，带他进入无梦的睡眠；他甚至命令RK900把模拟皮肤全部脱掉跟他做爱。喘息的间隙，盖文眯着眼睛，情欲的热气熏蒸着他的脑袋，他抱着RK900的脖子向下看。淡色的瞳孔，纯白色的机体，若隐若现的蓝色线条。褪去人类在他身上设计的仿制品，RK900就是一台货真价实的机器。盖文忍不住伸出手指，描摹那些发光的线条，他没有觉得怪异，也不害怕。仿生人垂眼看着他，低下头，轻轻吻去他额头上的一滴汗水。

  
这比现在更像一个梦。

  
梦总会醒来。就像第二天他们一起上班的时候盖文对RK900说的那些垃圾话，而唯独对自己昨晚的举动避而不谈。他在梦的尽头奔跑，脚下逐渐变得泥泞而潮湿，迈不开脚步。盖文气喘吁吁，脚下愈加沉重。他再也走不动，两腿一软，跌入一个温暖的拥抱。

  
有规律的呼吸喷洒在他的颈弯。

  
“盖文。”RK900紧紧抱着他，亲吻他的脖子，背后的手安慰般地抚摸他的后背。“你找到我了。”

  
是的。盖文想对他说。但已经太迟了。他的喉咙哽噎着，在梦里发不出一点声音，他什么都不能说。他很想告诉RK900，告诉他那些盖文一直欺骗着自己的事实，但他连RK900的最后一面都见不到——他的机体被模控生命回收研究失败原因，只留下那件忘在盖文公寓里的外套。

  
“盖文，”RK900低声呼唤他的名字，一边亲他鼻梁上的伤疤。淡色的瞳孔注视着他，却要把他的心脏烧出一个洞。这个眼神太过温柔，而机器不应该有这样人类的眼神。

  
不要。盖文捂住耳朵。他什么都不想听。这只是个梦，盖文·里德可悲的潜意识臆想。仿生人根本没有灵魂，他不会、也不能，用托梦的可笑桥段再回到盖文身边。

  
“盖文，”RK900的手抚上他的脸，更多的吻落在他的脸上，吞下他无声的拒绝，动作温柔得让盖文几乎无法忍受。停下吧。他的喉咙收紧，无声地祈求，但梦里他从来没能如愿。就像每每梦回和RK900的最后一次见面，弱小、无能的人类，就连在自己的梦里都无法改变RK900的死亡。

  
“我一直——”

  
不要说，不要告诉我。这一切都基于一个谎言，一个因为盖文·李德胆小、懦弱，为了逃避那点甜蜜折磨的责任对自己撒下的弥天大谎。他妄想谎言讲到最后可以成真，但从始至终，他连自己都无法欺骗。过去的盖文一次又一次把RK900从身边推开，再心安理得地归来，霸占着他心脏的一席之地。现在的盖文无法、也不能有资格再去接受来自一个仿生人的、强烈而单纯的爱意。

  
“一直——”

  
求你。不要再说。

  
“爱你。”

  
审判的时刻来临。深蓝色的潮水涌上来，粘稠的海水淹没盖文的口鼻，他又一次避无可避。内疚与悔意扼紧他的喉咙，他在虚无的梦境里尝到了舌头上苦涩腥甜的味道。盖文在海水里挣扎着回头，但是周围只剩下他一个人。

  
盖文惊醒。他猛地睁开眼睛，慌乱地看向四周。周围还是他熟悉的单身公寓。昏暗的房间里，天花板的风扇慢慢地转着，霓虹灯的光线从窗帘里隐约透进来，还有远处马路上汽车的鸣笛。他又重新回到了现实。

  
盖文翻了个身。RK900的那件外套枕在他脑袋旁边。它看起来和盖文第一次看见RK900时那样，崭新，干净。袖子上的条纹在黑暗中发出淡蓝色的荧光，旁边有一圈淡淡的水痕。

  
大概是汗水。

  
盖文拉过外套，把头埋进那件柔软的布料，深深吸了一口气。

  
什么气味也没有。

 


End file.
